Daze Like This
by REDSYMPHONYTIGER5
Summary: When Fran & C.C get in trouble with Maxwell for fighting, they end up being forced to be together in the mansion, while everyone else goes on vacation. Though when the two become closer, they wake up to a surprise, that will bring the four Fran, C.C, Niles, Max together.
1. They said, then he told

**Here as, REDMW555. There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**I made a list of songs, that I got from my iPod, shuffled, and wrote them down. 25 songs. I put each one in a small piece of paper, and put them in a bag, chose one, and that will be the song I'll use for a story. After I finish the story, I choose another. Same on the seasons. You know, season 1, and so on. Raffle. I use the song in 3 different ways, I either, use it in the story, use the lyrics, or the tone, (I think that's the word) like if it sounds scary, and the lyrics are not, I'll ignore the lyrics, and use the music as inspiration.**

**First song, and story. I'll use this song in the story. **

**Inspiration:Love Gun**

**By Cee-Lo Green Ft. Lauren Bennett **

**Season 3**

It took literally 2 hours. They have been going on and on. Fighting over nothing, both to proud to lose over a single (and LONG) conversation. The worst thing about it, it's still going on. The kids covered their ears, Niles used some earplugs, and Maxwell closed the door to his office. Though, none of these worked, as Fran's voice traveled afar. And to their surprise, C.C had a loud voice as well, obviously trying to overpower Fran's. The only people who know why they're fight are the two of them.

"Look, If I choose to change my appearance I'll call you, but right now—like in NEVER— I won't!"

"Ms. Babcock!" Fran Whined.

"Do you think men will respect you for you? Hm?"

"Do YA think men will find ya attracted with those clothes! Hm?" She mocked her.

"Oh, GOD your annoying! Li-sten-to-me! How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Too many ta count?"

"And how many of them asked you about your life?" C.C lifted her eyebrows

"Well... none." Fran frowned.

"Well then that just proves it!" C.C walks away, and the whole household smiled at the finally finished conversation...until Fran walked toward C.C and opened her mouth yet again. They frowned.

"How bout ya, Ms. Babcock? How many have ya had, Huh?" Fran crossed her arms, as C.C turned around to face her. She thought for awhile.

"Enough."

"Did they evah tell ya, how sexy ya look?"

C.C thought, and sighed. She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as well.

"No. But at least they're going for me, because of me. Not because of the sluttish style you have there!"

Fran gasped. Her face turned bright red, and if it was not C.C Babcock, they would be terrified. Instead, she smiled, with one eyebrow in the air.

"Well, at least I don't dress likah grandmothah near retirement!"

"Yeah well, good luck selling yourself in the streets! I heard your almost out of the job. What, you weren't good enough for the clients!"

"Ugh! Ya know Babzy Babes, that's probably one thing we got in common. But hey, at least men don't want me because I'm damn expensive, you on the othah hand, are free, and still, men won't touch ya!"

Fran was walking away, trying for the office door, C.C followed. As soon as they entered, Maxwell lost his mind.

"Expensive?" C.C laughed.

"Nanny Fine, you are worth less than a penny! In fact, less than half a penny!"

"That's enough tah say, I'm worth more than ya!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT! MS. FINE, C.C! BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH NOW, OR YOU'S WILL END UP JOBLESS!"

Both of them jumped, scared, and ran as fast as they could to the couch. Both have never seen Maxwell this angry before. Stunned at his reaction to their performance.

"IF..." Maxwell stop for a bit, trying to calm himself down.

"If you two ever say another word like that again, I'll replace you both."

Niles of course, being Niles, listened in. Watching the girls. He knew Fran was scared, her face expression says it all, but C.C was just surprised, and a little angry. Probably because Maxwell was yelling at both of them. He knew she hated getting in trouble. She would always blame the person next to her. In this case, Fran. Niles smiled a bit and laughed to himself.

"Now I know the two of you aren't the best of friends, but can you's at least be friendly to each other? C.C I know your a bit sad that you lost your stallion, and you have been crying about it, for the past week, but did you have to take it out on Ms. Fine?"

"Yes," She mumbled, and thank god Maxwell missed this, otherwise he would have killed her, by the look of his eyes, she can tell.

"And Ms. Fine, just because you don't have a date on Saturday, doesn't mean you have to bother C.C. She was just fine here. You just had to ask her, no, demand her to go with you to the mall."

Fran turned her head away from him, and away from C.C

"Val was to busy," she whispered.

"Look, since you two are acting like teenagers, I'll treat you's like one. For this week, starting tomorrow, for seven full days, you two will be alone in this house, I'm taking the children to a small vacation before Maggie's sweet sixteen, to celebrate. Niles I'll need you to come and help me with the children."

He turned to Niles, who was nodding,

"Yes sir,"

"What!" The two women shouted.

"Maxwell you can't seriously think I'll spend my week with this insane woman. She's a huge distraction to my work!"

"Mistah Sheffield, she scares meh! She might kill me!"

"Might?" C.C said. Just to scare her a little. It worked, by the look of her face.

"If I hear any whining again, it will be two weeks!"

Both shut their mouths, mistrusting their mouths.

"So the rules are, you two have to be together. Like how friends are. If one wants to go on shopping, the other follows. If one wants to, what the kids say now, hang out at the bar, then the other follows."

Fran and C.C couldn't believe what came out of that british mouth. Mostly because he said 'hang out,' the thought of it made them giggle. Until they realized what he said next.

"If I, or anybody I know catch you two separate, then there will be consequences,"

"Fine."

"Whatever." C.C rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and C.C don't worry about her interrupting work, because you won't...at all."

"Huh? But Maxwell!"

"No buts, C.C. You will do as I say. Ms. Fine, if C.C touches or even goes in to this office, you better tell me,"

Fran smiled.

"What!"

"C.C don't worry, I have one for Fran. If she ever goes to the mall by herself, you tell me,"

"Ha," C.C said. Fran stuck out her tongue.

"Enough! Now, C.C I suggest you start going home, and pack for the week, and have a good sleep, you'll come here at the usual time, and remember, no work."

"Yeah I know,"

"And I'll tell the rest to start packing, because we are going on a trip." He smiled.

"Oh and one more thing, if something happens to my painting, you two will be hanged."

The two turned to each other, and thought about the painting of Maxwell hanging out on the other side of the office wall, in the hall. He was of course in love with it, it's new, and it has his face in it. No one, not even Niles couldn't touch it, just to clean it. Maxwell claimed to have some expert on painting to be the cleaner.

"I'm expecting to have the painting cleaned in a couple of days, so when I come back, I expect it to be flawless."

The two nodded.

"Now, you two can go." as they left, Maxwell turned to Niles, realizing his face,

"You do know they'll kill each other, right?"

"Niles, old man, as long as I have some peace, I'm ok with it."

"Uh, ok. But sir, what if they do go off on their own?"

"Oh, Niles. That's not a problem. They have to listen to me, because if they don't, I'll notice."

"Mhmm," He doubts that.

"You see, this is how it works. If one decide to go on her own, the other will surely tell me, so the other gets in trouble."

"But what if they both agree to go on their own, and promise each other to never tell you?"

"Well— Shut up Niles!" He said, frustrated.

Niles walked away, hoping to find C.C in the kitchen, hoping she hadn't left yet. To his surprise, she was. And was alone. Possibly thinking about what just happened in the office. When she heard his footsteps, she looked up at him, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just surprised it wasn't us,"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"We always fight, and yet he hasn't snapped like that at all."

"Ugh, well, it's probably because that voice of hers,"

It was silent for a bit. It had been like this for a week now, since it was just that, when the kiss happened. Drunk, yet they remembered everything. The touch, the feel of satisfaction, and the taste.

Although neither of them want to talk about it...that is until now.

"Ms. Babcock, what happened in the, uh living room—I"

"Look Niles, we were both drunk, maybe let's just leave it at that."

"But you felt...something, didn't you?"

C.C thought for a while.

"I-I don't know what I felt Niles,"

He believed her, because she did look lost in thought about it, he smiled.

"I just want you to know, that, I felt something. Ms—C.C," He stopped, couldn't find the words to say to the woman he loves.

"Niles, I-I have to go and pack. But when you come back, when all of this is over, you can tell me. And maybe then, I'll know what I felt that night. Ok?"

He smiled softly at her, and nodded. He watched her go, and sighed.

"That woman is something else."

C.C sat at home thinking about her conversation with Niles, and the memory of them kissing that night. It gave her chills just thinking about it. She longed for that moment, and just when it happened, they were drunk. Though, when Niles said he felt something, her heart jumped. That feeling, it came back to her, the same feeling she felt in the living room. It was there once again, and she was confused. Is it love? Or wanting? Longing for that one night stand?

She closed her eyes, and had Niles in her thoughts, all the things he did to her, the smile after an insult. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Oh but she did, when a certain yenta came on. After the talk with Maxwell, she ignored Fran, and Vice Versa. She had never seen Fran like that, because usually she's to afraid of her to say anything. Maybe it was just the confidence she gained from winning on jeopardy. She blames her brother for that. He knew she wouldn't back down from a bet.

She wondered if he was thinking about her. If he felt what she felt. If he loves her.

She felt like a teenager, the childish fights, the feeling of a love struck idiot, thinking if he's thinking about her. She shook her head, trying to knock it off. She took a look at the clock, and realized the time.

She got up from her couch, and started packing for what will be the worst week of her life.

If only she knew she was half right.

**Interview. **

"**Why did you decide to do this project?" **

"**Because I'm bored," **

"**Well, that sounds reasonable." **

"**I know." **

**Lol. Comment if you like, I don't mind. Any questions, feel free to ask me, PM me if you want. **

**I promise this story will be interesting. **

**-REDMW555 ;) **


	2. Not so bad after all

**Here as, REDMW555. There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**Inspiration: The Hangover (Movie) **

"Alright you two, have fun," Maxwell said, and with that the door closed and they were alone.

The two ignored each other, both sat opposite on the couch, one looking at the other when the other wasn't looking. Fran kept changing channels, annoyed at the silence. She stopped at a channel, realizing that they're playing her favorite movie. Death becomes her.

C.C as well loved that movie, especially when they kill each other. She smiled, and Fran noticed.

"Is this ya favorite movie?" She said carefully, and soft, almost a whisper, as if afraid to ask her.

C.C sighed. And thought about the day before. She didn't like it at all.

"Yes, since it came out."

"Really? That was on 92. I like Meryl Streep in this one.." Noticing the anger because of her talking, she stopped. She swallowed hard, since her moth was dry from the lack of talking, and turned too the screen.

Feeling guilty, C.C turned to Fran, and continued the conversation.

"Yes I agree. I think they did a nice job casting don't you?" Fran smiled

"Yeah, and if it weren't for his voice, I wouldn't have known it was Bruce Willis." C.C laughed

"I know, you think it was the mustache?" Fran laughed.

"Definetly." Fran said.

After the movie finished, they realized it was still morning.

"I'm hungry, ya wanna go tah Ihop, and eat some breakfast? Since we both don't know how to cook. And remember, 'We have to go together!'" Mocking Maxwell,

C.C Laughed.

"Yeah I'm starving."

Through the rest of the day, C.C and Fran had time to apologize to each other, and talk about what happened, how it happened, and what they didn't mean. For dinner they had take out, Fran insisted on Chinese. When another fight was coming, Fran learned to stop, and decided to order pizza.

Both knew they still had to work on their friendship, even though C.C told her there is no friendship, Fran told her that she considers her as a friend.

And after she had said that, C.C asked her why,

"Because Ms. Babcock, friends can fight too,"

When it was time to go to sleep, they said they're good nights, and went to bed. They thought about the day, and C.C thought it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

The next day, they went out to MacDonald's, and ate breakfast.

"Eating take out will suck soon." C.C said

"I know. But hey tomorrow ya wanna go tah ma's and eat there," Fran suggested.

"You know what, I think this is good." A worried C.C said. Fran smiled.

"_Oi! That girl will nevah change," _

"So what do ya wanna do taday?"

"I'm not really sure."

"do ya wanna have a girls day out Ms. Babcock?"

"Hm. I don't think I have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, ok so what is you idea of a girls day out?"

"well, we already got breakfast. We need to go to the Chatterbox, so we can get pampered. Ya know a trim, a manicure, a pedicure, and a bikini wax."

"Woah! No. No way am I having a bikini wax!"

"Aw come on Ms. Babcock, don't tell me yuh afraid of it."

"I am NOT afraid, it's just...well who isn't!"

"It's not that bad, I promise. Please!"

"Ugh! Fine, but if something goes wrong, I'll make you feel guilty for the rest of your life."

"Okay!"

"But wait, don't we need an appointment?"

"Uh, no they stopped doing that, it's only for big events now."

"_Damn it," _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MS. BABCOCK! She hasn't even put the wax on yet!"

55 Seconds later.

"!"

"Oi!"

Barely walking out the door 4 hours later, Fran suggested they go get a massage. C.C agreed, though still a little shaken.

"Uh, I fell like a milk shake after the shake."

"Eh, you'll get used to it. The shakin part, not the wax, ugh ya nevah get tired of that."

"I'll say."

"Okay, so we got breakfast, we got our nails done, both hands and feet, we got our waxing, hey we even did our face."

"Yeah well, waxing the eyebrows I can take, the bikini wax, I can't. Don't forget our hair."

"Oh yeah. Ya know I nevah thought I'd see my hair this high before. And wasn't the massage good?"

"Oh God so good! You know Nanny Fine, you know, your not half bad. I haven't had this much fun since college,"

"Yeah, well the day is not ovah"

"What else is on the list?"

"Well, there's a movie comin out, ya wanna go?"

"Uh, wouldn't people think we're on a date?"

"Eh, yah right, why don't we bring Val?"

"Oh God worse!"

"Aw come on Ms. Babcock. Please!"

"Isn't she busy?"

"She said she wouldn't be busy this week."

"Oh alright."

**Later...**

"Well, wasn't that fun Ms. Babcock?"

C.C laughed.

"I guess, especially when we got the audience mad when you kept talking through out the whole movie,"

"Yeah, well we got kicked out for that, sorry about that,"

"Oh that's alright, since you made Val pay. I don't really care. Movie sucked anyway,"

"Gee Ms. Babcock, you sound calm. Ya know what I think, I think work is yah problem, maybe all this time you just needed a girls day out."

"Well, I guess. But right now, I just want to go to sleep. I'm so tired. That massage hit the spot, and I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Sure Ms. Babcock. I think I'm tired too,"

And so they went to bed. The next morning, they took out the cooking book, and started breakfast.

"Well, let's see here, ya need three eggs, some flour and—,"

"Nanny fine, why don't we just use the microwavable waffles that are in the refrigerator,"

"well...oh ok that sounds easy enough."

"Oh wait, I put it in the toaster,"

"Oh, where is it?"

"Well, I saw Niles one time take it out of that cabinet."

C.C pointed to the cabinet that was next to the stove.

"alright, now we gotta push this button right?"

"How would I know, I guess, I mean why would it be there if we didn't have to push it."

"Oh yah ya right."

"Okay, then I guess you take care of this, and I'll start making the eggs."

"Ya know how to make eggs!"

"Yeah I had a lot of time to practice at home."

"oh," Fran felt bad. C.C didn't have many people,

After breakfast, the girls decided to stay in the house.

"Hey ya know, we only got a couple more days till they come back."

"Yeah."

"Hey, yah wanna go shoppin?"

"Are you crazy! Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but I mean now that we're friends, maybe it'll be different."

"Why do you need to go shopping?"

"well I was thinking, maybe we can go to a party tomorrow,"

"Uh, I think I have clothes for that,"

"uh, well...I don't think you do,"

"And how would you know?"

"Uh—,"

"Nanny Fine! You went through my stuff didn't you!"

"I just wanted to see if ya had anything to go out."

"Have you ever heard the word PRIVACY!"

"Uh ya know, now that you mentioned it, I think I have... a long time ago."

Fran smiled a little. C.C shook her head,

"Now, come on we gotta go before they close."

"Nanny Fine, are you thinking of giving me a makeover?"

"Uh..."

"I told you, I don't need a makeover,"

"Oh please! Just for tomorrow." She begged

"Oh alright, but just for tomorrow."

"Yay!"

At the mall, Fran had a hard time choosing the right outfit. None were as good, since she had only one day to change C.C she wanted everything perfect.

"Hey look at this one,"

C.C rolled her eyes, Fran had said that a million times.

After a few hours of looking, Fran wasn't yet ready to give up. Though she ended up graving almost the whole store, so C.C can try them out. The first she didn't like, the second was the worst. C.C had told Fran that the third dress would be the last, or else.

When she cam out of the dressing room, Fran gasped at what she saw. The dress was like a second skin to her. A delicate white dress that stops right above her knees. It was sleeveless, the necklines was almost short, and could see almost a full look at her breasts, leaving mystery. The fabric itself was light and soft.

Fran loved the dress, and C.C felt so comfortable in it. Both knew that this dress combined both their likings.

"I think it needs a sweatah,"

Fran ran to the other side of the store and chose a light brown sweater, that was just as light as the dress, and perfected C.C's look.

"Uh, Fran the sleeves are a little short," C.C joked.

"Well, it's the style Ms. Babcock. It's supposed tah stop almost near yah elbows."

"well, I have to get used to that don't I,"

"Yup. But I think ya need more. Like accessories."

C.C groaned

Fran added a skinny belt, a hard color of brown, wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, who knew you had a waist! Oi and that chest! Men are gonna love ya Ms. Babcock."

"Oh God." she said to herself

The heels were easy to choose. They were a a white suede wedges, that would fool people to believe they were normal heels with style if you turn to the front.

"I love wedges, although I nevah really wear them. But I think they make your legs sexier."

"Thank god you didn't choose the open toed ones, I hate those."

"Yeah well, with this look, those will look best, then open toes."

When C.C looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ya know Ms. Babcock, we still gotta fix yah hair and makeup, and then ya'll look stunning. OI I can't wai—," Fran realized C.C wasn't paying any attention. She was busy looking at herself in the mirror.

"I've never seen myself like this. I look...different."

Fran smiled.

"It's nevah wrong to show a little curve. Come on take those off so we can pay. Then I'm gonna wash yah hair and blow dry. I think thats it, thank god you didn't cut yuh hair short. I think ya should let it grow."

"Should I?"

"Yeah Babs. And I think I'll give you some eye shadow, some mascara, and a bit of eyeliner, just a tiney bit, to make yah gorgeous blue eyes pop out more. And some lip gloss. Tomorrow morning."

It was now morning, and the girls had gotten up, ate breakfast did the usual mornings, Fran decided to do C.C hair and makeup first, and after, left everything else to her. Both had finished around 5 Pm.

"Yuh know, I think you need earring, and maybe a necklace."

The necklace was simple, it was a locket heart necklace.

"Does it have pictures in them?"

"Yeah, a picture of me and...me," Fran laughed

"What?"

"I was very conceited as a child." Fran winked and C.C smiled

"can we go now?"

"Wait, ya have earrings?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me see,"

"Ugh! Nanny Fine!"

C.C showed her the earring she had on, it was a pearl on each ear, and Fran smiled.

"I guess those will do,"

As soon as they arrived, men had their eyes on them. With Fran's long sleeved blue and black dress, almost as short as C.C's, and her hair straightened, it help a lot for C.C. She wasn't comfortable yet for men to look at her, the way they are now. If Fran is by her side, she wouldn't feel alone.

When the two sat down on a table, and ordered their drinks, both girls smiled at the thought of being the center of attention.

"Yah know Ms. Babcock, I think they love us," Fran whispered.

C.C laughed. She had never thought this would happen. She was getting used to the idea.

"Yeah, and think I can get used to it,"

"So, are you thinking of keeping the style?"

"Hm...Nanny Fine, there is no thought in this. I already made up my mind, the second I saw my new self in the mirror."

Hours later, the club began to grow with people, and as soon as the music started, the girls started dancing. Many men asked them to dance with them, and they accepted every time. They drank when they were thirst, ate when hungry, and danced when they felt like moving.

C.C felt a hangover coming in, and she could barely open her eyes. When she did open her eyes, she realized she on on the couch, with her clothes still on from the party.

"Ow," she put her hand on her head, to keep it from spinning. When she looked around the room, she gasped.

"Holy shit!"

**Thanks for reading. ;) Next Chapter will be comin later. **


	3. Wake up call

**Here as, REDMW555, There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**Thank you for the reviews. ;)**

"Holy shit!"

As she looked around, the whole room was trashed.

"Wah! Wah happened?" Fran said, and jumped from behind the couch, and scared C.C.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing behind the couch?"

"Ow," she said as she put her head down o keep it from hurting.

When she looked up, she realized the house was a mess.

"Uh oh. Mistah Sheffield is really gonna kill us."

"YOU THINK! OW."

"Oi. What happened. I don't even remember what happened, do you?"

"No, I don't even remember how we got here, let alone what happened in here."

There were empty cups everywhere, beer bottles, clothes, and garbage everywhere.

"Well the good thing is, Mistah Sheffield won't be coming any sooner right,"

Right after she said that, C.C had found the answering machine, and saw it had one message. She pressed play and right away she knew who it was.

"Hello C.C, Ms. Fine. Uh I think your luck changed because Niles, the kids and I will be coming back home around 8 in the afternoon. Gracie has the flu. Well see you two later."

C.C turned to Fran.

"You just had to say that, didn't you!"

"Oi! What time is it?"

The clock showed it to be 2 O'clock.

"We got time right?"

"Nanny Fine, check around the house and see what needs to be clean, I'll start cleaning here, and—,"

Both of them stood quiet, when something was moving and making a sound. Then they say a pile of clothes moving under the small table. They screamed and jumped on the couch, until C.C decided to push the table and pull the clothes off.

Under the clothes was a chicken.

"What the hell!"

"Ms. Babcock why is there a chicken in here?"

"I don't know Nanny Fine, why don't you ask it!"

"What should we do with it?"

"Well, since we missed breakfast I guess, it has to be dinner,"

"Ms. Babcock!"

"What?" She said innocently.

A few hours later, the house was clean. Just in time.

"where do we put the chicken?"

"Put it in your room,"

"Wah! Why my room?"

"Because, Nanny Fine, what if they accidentally go to my room? It's a guest room,"

"Oh. Okay."

"Oh god, we forgot to fix ourselves. Quick find the brush, your hair looks like a disaster."

"We gotta fix our makeup."

"What about our clothes?" asked C.C

"Uh, well, either we used it as confetti or someone really wanted to make a mess. Both our clothes are soaked in beer."

"Well we still got time, why don't we wash the clothes we're wearing now, and for the time being, we'll use the robes from the guest rooms."

"Good idea. How much time do we have?"

"Two hours."

"Uh do ya know how to wash?"

"Oh crap."

**1 ½ hours later**

"Thank ya Ma!" She shouted.

"Nanny Fine come on we have to go before they get there,"

"Okay so everything looks clean."

"Uh wah do we tell them when they ask us why we're dressin so fancy?"

"Uh. We tell them that we were playing dress up. And that's why I'm dressed like this. Because you wanted to know how I'll look with the knew outfit we bought at the mall."

"Okay. Plus it's half true."

Fran walked towards the couch and sat down, then she saw something in between the cushions, and decided to take it out.

"Hey Ms. Babcock? This is my camera. It was in my black purse, ya know the one I bought with us." Then she realized, her purse was missing. She gasped.

"My PURSE!"

"Wait, if the camera is there, then that means we probably took pictures. This could help us remember!"

"My lipstick."

"Turn it on,"

"Why did this always happen tah me!"

"Nanny Fine snap out of it!"

"Wah?"

"Look this can help us remember what happened!"

"Okay fine. Ya wanna see the pics?"

"No I want to sell them to play boy. YES I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

"OI, yuh and yah attitude."

As Fran was about to push the off button, the door opened. And in came the Sheffields, and Niles carrying their stuff.

"Uh-oh." Fran whispered to C.C, to which she shushed her. They smiled innocently to Maxwell. And as soon as they saw the new C.C their mouths hit the floor. Especially Niles.

"So, Uh, what did you two do the past four days?"

"Uh." They said simultaneously and they looked at each other.

"well,we went out to eat. Had a girls day out,"

"Playing dress up and other stuff." _'That we don't remember,' _Thought C.C

"Well, uh C.C you do rather look fetching."

Fran lifted her eyebrow. _'Fetchin? Really? Is that all he can say about my mastah piece?' _

"Oh. Thank you Maxwell."

"Well, I think I should sit down for a while, it was a long flight. Niles do you think you can take Grace to her room?"

Though Niles stayed motionless.

"I'll take her Mistah Sheffield."

"Wow!" said Brighton, when he took another look at Ms. Babcock.

"Dream on Brighton." Maggie said

"Well Maxwell, since this whole thing is done, I think I'll start working in the office."

As C.C started walking towards the office, Maxwell stopped her.

"Uh, actually I need to talk to you and Fran, when she comes back."

"ugh. Alright, then call me when she's here because I need to at least start on something."

"alright,"

"Niles!" Maxwell shouted, and finally Niles woke up.

When C.C was about to turn the knob, she noticed something, she took two steps back, and wanted to scream when she saw Maxwell's painting.

"Shit!" she squealed almost loud enough for someone to hear. Her face was in full horror, as if she seen a ghost, or realized she had just faced her killer.

She had to tell Fran. And she thanked god she was already in the living room, though she remembered that they would have a talk to Maxwell.

"C.C! Fran's here."

"Oh God." she whispered to herself. As she tried to calm herself, she had an idea. She peaked in the door, and asked if she can have a moment with Fran first. Maxwell excused them. Leaving both Maxwell, and Fran confused. But Fran went to C.C to find out what was going on.

"Ms. Babcock what's wrong? Ya look scared."

"Turn around and see why,"

"Wah-Oh MY—," C.C covered her mouth before someone heard her.

The painting was drawn in with black marker, and someone had added a mustache and drew in a line between the eyebrows to make it look like a uni-brow.

"Wah—who would do that!" She whispered.

"I don't know, but what I do know is, if Maxwell finds out, he'll bury us both to our graves."

"Hey wait a minute, didn't he say that he has his own cleanah guy? Maybe he can try to fix it for us."

"Ooh good, the card with information and number in on the desk, go get it, and we'll call him later, but for know we have to cover it with something before anybody sees it."

"Ok."

And so they did.

"Okay, come on Maxwell needs to talk to us."

When they came in to the living room, they tried so hard to forget what just happened so he wouldn't notice that something was wrong.

"So, how are you two? Any progress?"

The two looked at each other. And C.C decided to speak first.

"Honestly Maxwell, I had fun." It surprised Fran, and she smiled. Then Maxwell turned to Fran, as if waiting for her to speak.

"Well, I must say, I did find something we have in common. Like we both love the movie Death Becomes Her. And our taste in clothes combined are... well just look at her outfit, It spits Fran And C.C. Wouldn't you agree? It gives curves and short, but not to short. But also, it has class. Now that is definitely Ms. Babcock."

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Is that it Maxwell?"

"Yes, you two are excused,"

And they ran to the kitchen.

"Okay so do you have the camera?"

"Yup."

"Okay great, let's see it,"

"Uh," Fran struggled

"What?" C.C asked in fear.

"It sorta...needs to be...it's dead."

"What! Ah great. Where's the charger?"

"Uh, ma's,"

"Damn!"

Fran felt bad, she looked around the kitchen and noticed her bag was on the floor. She jumped for joy, nearly scaring the heck out of C.C

"MY BAG!"

"Ooh, check inside, there might be clues."

"Yay! My lipstick!"

"Nanny Fine!"

"Oh sorry, hey look a card."

"what! What does it say?"

"It says, '$trip it Down,'"

"What? We were in a strip club?" she said. _'what the hell did we do last night?'_

"Oh, look it has the address and numbah!"

"Ok, then that's where we'll st—," Her phone rang. She saw the number and read, Unknown number, curious, she decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this the blonde!"

"What?"

"Are you the blonde with the crazy haired friend!"

"Uh the brunette?"

"Yeh. You have my chicken!"

"Oh, it's yours?"

"Yeah it's mine! And I want it back!"

"hold on give me a moment," She covered the phone with her hand and looked at Fran.

"Someone called about the chicken!"

"Wah?"

"He sounds Italian,"

"Oh God! He's from the mob!"

"What? Nanny Fine just because he's Italian, doesn't mean he's in the mob!"

"It's not because of that! It's because of the chicken. Nowa days, they're using chickens as messengahs,"

"Oh...why?"

"Chickens are aggressive, if yah try tah take a feathah, they peck ya,"

C.C looked confused, but then decided to listen to the man, instead.

"I'm back,"

"Yeah you better. Listen bring me back the chicken. Ya got the card?"

"The card?"

"Yeah the brunette has it. It has the information. Ya give me the chicken, I give you your friend back."

"Wait what! Who?"

The man laughed. Then a familiar voice came out in the background.

C.C gasped. _"Shoot! It just keeps getting worse," _

"Damn,"

"Be there at eight, tomorrah."

She hung up, and had the shocked face of her life.

"Wah! Whah happened? He wants the chicken back?"

"Yeah, and in return, he'll give us Val," she said, her voice shaking.

"What the HELL! Val? She was with us?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"Oi! This is horrible!"

"What's horrible?" asked Niles, who had just come in from the swinging door.

**Thanks for reading. ;) Last Chapter on the way. **


	4. Love Gun

**Here as, REDMW555. There as, REDPOET123 (The Dreamer)**

**Inspiration: Date Night**

"What's horrible?" Niles asked again.

"Uh...Nuthin," Fran smiled innocently. C.C rolled her eyes.

"Look, we don't have time to explain,"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I think we should take this tawk upstairs. Don't you think so Babs?"

"Yeah," and they run to Fran's room.

When they arrived to he room, they closed the door. Remembering the chicken, they realized it wasn't there.

"What the! Where the hell is the chicken?" C.C said, while she was looking under the bed.

"Oh no! The door was open, maybe it went out!"

"What! Why did you leave the door open?" she said, freaking out.

"I didn't mean to, the door doesn't close right, I forgot the door knob didn't work."

"What if—," Then they hear a scream. They both ran down the stairs, and find the chicken in the middle of the living with Maggie on top of the table still screaming. Everyone came in and faced Fran and C.C. They smiled innocently.

"Ms. Fine! C.C! What is this doing in here?"

"Uh, Well you see Mistah Sheffield..." Fran struggled, and looked at C.C for help.

"Uh. Well Maxwell, Nanny fine and I felt like eating chicken, so uh, we decided to go out in a restaurant and we realized they still had a chicken to kill, and we felt bad, so Nanny fine had a great idea, we saved it, and we decided to be the parents of this chicken." C.C smiled proud of herself for thinking this up in under a minute.

Fran, surprised, whispered to her, 'Nice save,'

"The truth!"

The girls gave up and decided to tell the truth.

"Ugh. Look, the truth is, we don't exactly know where the chicken came from." Cracked C.C

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Niles.

"We woke up in the living room, and it was a complete mess. We found the chicken under a pile of clothes. Then we found...uh," trying to leave out the painting, C.C continued.

"uh. A card that will lead us to Val, who we thought wasn't with us at the time, then we found out she was is kidnapped. And apparently they want the chicken, and if we give them back the chicken, they give us Val."

Fran decided to finish,

"We seriously don't know what happened, all we're doin is piece'n togethah the clues."

"What are the clues?" Asked Maxwell,

"Well the chicken obviously, then the business card, which is a strip joint. Don't ask. And Fran's camera, which is dead right now. So I think we should take that out for now, until we see them. That's all we got."

Niles and Maxwell tried to take all what the girls said, and couldn't think of words to say. Luckily Brighton and Maggie grew tired, mostly because of the trip, and went to bed.

"What do they want with the chicken?" Asked Maxwell, all three rolled their eyes, on the obvious question.

C.C then remembered of something Fran said,

"Wait! Nanny Fine, remember when you said that now a day, they use chickens to send messages?"

"Yeah, and? Wait yeah!" Fran took another look at the chicken, and realized it was wearing a collar.

"It's gotta collar," she pointed,

It took 2 minutes to get the chicken in one place, and it took almost 5 minutes to take the collar off.

"It's a flash drive," C.C said

"a what?" both Maxwell and Fran asked, C.C and Niles rolled their eyes.

"A flash drive, Maxwell we need your laptop. We need to see what's in this thing."

"Why can't we just open it?" Asked Maxwell,

C.C ignored him and charged to the office to retrieve the laptop, and brought it to the living room.

Maxwell was fascinated to what the Flash drive can do. What they found was evidence of a crime.

"What is it?" Asked Fran,

"It seems to be evidence of what this group did. Robbery, murder, and other things. Obviously, they don't want this to end up in the hands of a cop. But I think we should have a plan to have these people in cuffs, and have Val back," Said C.C, which had surprised everyone in the room.

"Ms. Babcock? What are you actually thinking? This is serious, they can kill us."

"Niles, as I know this will surprise you, I do have a heart, and this is something I have to tell to the police. Whoever lost a family member because of these people, then wouldn't they want justice? I want them in jaail so they won't harm anyone else. Yeah they are dangerous, but isn't it better for a couple of people sacrifice themselves to protect thousands of people, then the other way around?"

"I guess she's right, we have to do this, instead of just letting it slide."

"Wait, old man, are you actually siding with C.C? Ms. Fine what are you thinking,"

"I think I'm goin with Babs here."

"Fine, then. C.C what is the plan."

"So you too will help us?" asked C.C

"Yes," the men said.

"Ok, well. I have the address, and the time we should go. He said we have to be there at 8."

"I think I got an idea." Fran said. And continued.

"The guys get Val, and Babs and I will have to distract the men. We should go before 8, because they won't be expecting us at 8."

"Very good Nanny Fine. But how do you suppose we do th—Oh no! You are not thinking of...I'm not going to dress up like those strippers and dance my ass off just so we can get Val! There has to be another way,"

"Ms. Babcock! We have to, it's the only way, women are the distraction to men. It said so a magazine."

"I hope your right."

"well, uh I guess we have our plan," Maxwell said,

"Ok, but we still don't know why we stole the chicken in the first place."

"And why we went to a strip club. Or did we? Do ya remember anythin Ms. Babcock?"

"I think I do remember one thing?"

"What!"

"I don't think we actually went to the strip club. I think a man gave you the card, that's what I remember, right after we left the party we went when we were sober. I also remember eating brownie, and that what the last I remember."

"Wait, that's right. We ate the brownies, and then that's it,"

"So let me get this straight you met the man after you ate the brownies?"

"Yes exactly."

"What else do ya remember?"

"Nothing else. What about you?" Fran shook her head.

"It was then the brownies. Remember before we ate them, this guy was acting like if he was doin something wrong?"

"Yes, and when we took a bite, he smiled. Maybe we were drugged?"

"If so, then wouldn't we be the ones kidnapped?"

"I don't know,"

As soon as Maxwell went to bed, Fran decided to go to sleep as well. C.C and Niles were left alone. Maxwell decided to have C.C for the rest of the week living with them in the mansion.

"Do you know what your feelings are?" He asked, to break the silence.

"Niles, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm kind of tired. But I will tell you this, my feelings are strong for you. That's all I know." She walked towards the stairs to her room.

"Wait!" He said, and ran to her,

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, be careful."

"I will. I hope you will too." She smiled and then left. Niles stood there, and watched her leave.

**The next day. **

**5:45 pm. **

**Place: $trip it Down**

The place was big, and the walls where bricked, and yet to their surprise, it looked clean. The clan were hiding behind the car to see how they could get in without getting noticed. Luckily, Fran decided to have a plan to dress up a little to blend in, so as their disguises, C.C and Fran were dressed with short mini skirts they borrowed from Grace, C.C had the black, and Fran had the forest green. They both wore tight shirts that revealed enough for a man to dream a little, with short sleeves and v necks. And black stilettos, that were 2 inches.

Maxwell and Niles wore dress pants, a white shirt with matching black jackets, and sunglasses, with some 'bling' they borrowed from Brighton. And some fancy shoes to go with them.

Maxwell and Niles couldn't stop their eyes from going up and down to Fran and C.C. And Vice Versa.

As soon as they were about to enter, a security guard stopped them.

"Woah, where are you all going?"

"Uh, we're the new girls." Spoke Fran

"And who are they?" He pointed to the men.

"They're our pimps," Answered C.C

The man nodded, and let them in.

"Well that was easy," Fran said,

"Ok, you two go find the dressing room, and put on a show for them, while we find Ms. Toriello,"

"Ok good plan Niles. Let's go Babs,"

"Wait Nanny Fine. What if they recognize us? We don't even know what they look like!"

"It's alright, we're gonna get into more disguise. Wigs and makeup can make you look like a different person, trust me. We'll look out in the crowd before we get out there, and hopefully we'll know. Now do you remember our little dance we made up?"

"we practiced all day. Of course I do."

"Ok so first we do our little duet, then we go our separate ways, do your own thing. Then we jump back up to another dance we do together, and then we do our thing again. Remember there are poles there. So be creative. Do you know how to shake your hips?"

"Well I took belly dancing for ten years, does that count," Fran Gasped,

"Yeah, try a lot of that when yah dancin!"

"Alright,"

They decided to change into sexy police women, which included the shorts, that were one inch shorter than their mini skirts, and bra like shirts with long sleeves, and a badge, and hat included. They decided to use boots that were black sexy over the knee boots.

"Wow, they actually got the shiny boots!" Said an excited Fran. C.C rolled her eyes.

After they put on all their things, theu decided to look in the mirror, to see it it was ok.

"Wow! We look HOT! H-O-T! HOT!" Fran said,

"Oh god. This is horrible."

"Ok all we need is hair and make up. Hey grab that blonde wig. I think you should stay blonde, it looks sexy on ya."

"But I'm already blonde,"

"yeah with short hair. This wig is long and gives ya volume,"

"Ugh ok fine." Fran helped C.C with the wig, and then chose one for herself.

She decided to wear a short wig that was wrapped around her face, (Bobo hair?) that was a nice color of black.

"Short? I thought you said longer hair is sexier?"

"Both are sexy. And I thought we'd look even sexier if there was a blonde long haired girl and a dark haired short hair girl," Fran struggled a bit with her words.

"Ok...I guess."

"Well all we need is our makeup and we're done,"

Fran took out all her makeup from her purse, and started working.

Fran used Foundation and concealer for the both of them. Then after that she started on C.C first. C.C ended up with sexy red lips, which made her lips full and kissable. Fran decided to use a very strong blue eyeshadow to make her eyes pop out, and glitter on top to make it shine for the lights. She used eyeliner on the top and the bottom, drew on 'wings,' and added a bit of blush on her cheeks.

Fran had used the very same technique, except she use a lighter shade of red, and used gold eyeshadow, and a bit of brown to calm it down.

It was now 6:30, and it was time for them to put on a show.

When C.C and Fran were getting ready, the men had to look around to see where Val was, to make sure they know exactly where she is, so they can take her and run out. When they were done, they headed back to where the dressing room was, waiting for the girls to get out.

When they did, their eyes were as big as the moon, and their mouths wide open.

"OH MY GOD!" they both said, Fran and C.C smiled,

"Look, when we're on stage, wait until we get everyone's attention, that way it'll be a lot easier," Fran said.

"Uh-huh," they said, still with their dumb looks,"

"Oh for god-sake, it's just us with some makeup, wigs, and a uniform." C.C said.

"well, we gotta go and sign in."

When they got in, they were told to wait backstage, until they are called. C.C and Fran were both nervous.

"Well, it's too late to back down, huh Babs,"

"Yeah."

The girls looked behind the curtains, to find familiar faces.

"Wait, he looks familiar."

"Then that must be him, because he looks familiar to me too!" C.C said.

"But it's good, they are in the audience. They are watching the show."

Then a man came up from behind, and told them that they will be up in 2 minutes.

"I'm Freakin out!"

"Well so am I Nanny Fine, but we have to do this, Maxwell and Niles are counting on us. Val is counting on you!"

"Ok...Ok. We can do this."

Then C.C spotted something that can be in handy.

"Hey look, confetti guns. This will be good with our costumes, and the song."

"Yeah, can you believe it took us one minute to choose one song!"

"Us?"

"Ok, I took a long time to choose a song. But hey, it had to be perfect. We had to choose one that fits with our dance moves."

"Yeah I guess,"

When they heard their stage names, they knew they had to get ready. So they grabbed their 'guns' and went for it.

"And next we have Blondie and Fransom, dancing for you's."

"You just had to choose Fransom didn't you," C.C whispered,

"I couldn't decide on my strippah name, so I just used whatevah," she whispered back, before they took they're places on stage."

As soon as the audience seen them, they cheered.

"Wow, and lucky for you, these are some babes," then the man left them the stage.

**Music:Love Gun **

When the music began, C.C and Fran moved with it, and walked to their poles, in a sexy way, and used them as their 'dancing partners' and danced the same moves as the other girl. Then they left their poles, and decided to take turns to have their solos, Fran went first and shook her butt, and did her thing.

The crowd chaired, and then it was C.C's turn.

Maxwell and Niles waited a bit and watched. They were amazing. And Niles couldn't wait to see C.C do her thing.

Then C.C had an idea,

"_oh god, Niles is watching. I better make this something he won't forget." _

So she went for the pole and climbed in a sexy way, and moved her hips, she held the pole and shook her hips slow, and when she did, she swung them down, heading for the floor, and got back up and made a spin around the pole. She got away from the pole, and went to the floor and crawled in a sexy way, and had that devilish smile, which got everyone's attention. She got to her knees, spread her legs, in order to get up, and then went to a surprised Fran to do their other dance they made. They danced together, and had gotten the whole room cheering, when they got closer.

Fran decided to use the pole this time, but just spun around, realizing that this was C.C's time to shine, she gave a wink to C.C, telling her to go,

Maxwell and Niles had already run out to fetch Val, and decided to disguise her. Took her to the car, and ran back in to see the rest of the show.

Fortunately, Niles made it just in time see C.C's next solo.

C.C then took her guns, and run them down her legs, and up her breasts and licked them. When the gun noise were heard from the song, she pulled the trigger, which confetti, and then did it again with the other, luckily they were still full, so she could use them again.

She lip synced 'Oh you shot me baby!' and threw her hat to the hungry crowd. And used her belly dancing technique, to move her hips like a skilled dancer.

She then saw Niles and Maxwell, and Maxwell gave her the sign that they have Val already.

She ran to a rope and jumped for it and swung herself, and climbed back down, and when the song finished she pulled the trigger off her guns, as the last gunshots where thrown in, in the song.

Leaving a perfect finish. The girls bowed, and the man had run to the stage to introduce them once again.

"Wow, that was something else! Give it up for Blondie and Fransome!" The Crowd shouted and whistled. And they all screamed for C.C

"BLONDIE! BLONDIE! BLONDIE!" they screamed, and C.C blew them kisses and ran off the stage with Fran behind her.

"WOW! Ms. Babcock that was AMAZIN'! What was that? Why didn't you tell me you were such a great dancah!"

C.C laughed, blushing.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I got in the zone."

Fran smiled.

"Wow, I just still can't get over that. They love you! They were calling your name!" Fran laughed.

"Oh, I think we should go, Maxwell and Niles must be waiting for us.

When they found them, Niles and Maxwell congratulated on their performance,

"C.C I still can't believe you did that. We are proud of you,"

"Honestly Maxwell, It was all Fran," C.C winked at Fran , and Fran grew a smile when she realized C.C called her Fran.

"Well I can't take all the credit, C.C is the one who thought of it."

Maxwell smiled at the new friendship. Niles couldn't believe his eyes. This was the most interesting week he has ever had.

"Did you leave the chicken in the room Val was in?" Asked Fran,

"Yes. Come in, I think we should take Ms. Toriello home. I actually think she doesn't know she was kidnapped."

They all laughed, as they were walking back to the car.

When they arrived to the mansion, the girls went to Fran's room to change to their original outfits, but after they took pictures.

"So, at exactly 8 O'clcok, the police will surround the club and take in the bad guys. Right?"

"That's exactly right Fran,"

"Wait! What about the painting!"

"I took care of that, I called the man, and he said he can take care of it. He called me and said that it's back where it was, and looks just like it did before."

"Oh good."

"I'll say,"

"Uh, C.C?"

"Yes Fran,"

"Do you wanna see the pictures?"

"You mean!"

"Yeah, I just changed the batteries. So uh, do ya?"

"Oh God."

As soon as they were about to see the pictures, Maxwell called them to go downstairs, and that it was an emergency.

"ah great, come on Fran let's go," they ran down the stairs, and realized that the TV was on, and Niles, the kids and Maxwell were sitting on the couch watching the news.

"And in other news, two women who were said to be crazy, had been seen on camera, washing themselves in the central park fountain. Although the two were unidentified, there we cameras all over the streets. And here is one of the witnesses,"

"Yeah, uh they came in to my store, and they just ran around the whole store, they didn't even look at the clothes. Oh by the way, each shirt for $5. Here at—,"

"ok thank you sir. And here we have it."

They showed the videos of them running around,

Everyone in the room turned to Fran and C.C. And they all laughed together.

After everyone left, Niles and C.C were left alone once again.

"So, today was very interesting. I didn't know you danced,"

"Well, neither did I."

"So what did you do to the costume?"

"Oh, well I decided to save it, you know, for a special occasion," she winked,

Niles took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"So do you know what that feeling now?"

"Yes Niles I do,"

Niles grew excited, and tried very hard to hide it.

"I Love you Niles," She said,

"I love you too, Ms. Babcock. Or is it Blondie?" He joked, she went to him, and kissed him,

"It's C.C to you,"

**And this is what happened. **

_After Fran and C.C accidentally ate the brownies, that were special, they left the club and went to Val's house to pick her up. They took her from her bed, Val still sleeping, they left her in the back of C.C's car, and left the door open, when a man comes to them to give them a card, telling them they should try it out. C.C had a great idea, to steal the chicken the man had. While running away with the chicken, the man realized that they left the car open, with someone inside. _

_Fran and C.C then wanted to go home and did. They had a party of their own, and grabbed their clothes and used them as confetti playing with the chicken. _

_Fran then went to the office and grabbed a sharpie and told C.C her plan. _

"_I'ma draw a mustache," Fran laughed, after she drew the mustache, she gave the marker to C.C and and she drew a line between the eyebrows. They laughed at their art. _

_Then later, C.C woke up. _


End file.
